


Yes, mon amour?

by Rei (Arterra)



Series: Dream Team Fluffy One Shots [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluffy, I don't know how to tag turns out, M/M, Streaming, secretive dating, they're explained don't worry, words in french
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arterra/pseuds/Rei
Summary: Requested by LoganIsRelatableCould you do one where Dream and George are secretly dating, and while playing minecraft with Bad and Sapnap (maybe on stream? idrc) and George calls Dream a cute nickname/petname without realizing it and there’s confusion and it’s just,,, s o f t
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Dream Team Fluffy One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824388
Comments: 22
Kudos: 788





	Yes, mon amour?

**Author's Note:**

> It’s on stream for extra confusion. Also to get a translation, because other language and I have a headcannon now  
> This whole thing happens over the course of 5 minutes or so btw  
> I started this 3 days ago...

I smiled as I opened up Twitch to start streaming. I checked and double-checked to make sure everything was set up correctly. Made sure I was logged on to the Teamspeak, made sure my settings were right and made sure I had the chat open on another screen so I could read everything as it came by. I texted everyone to make sure they were ready and started the stream.

It opened on the title screen, I hadn’t joined anything yet. We were just going to mess around on the SMP today, and that was all we had planned. We just decided that we hadn’t streamed in a while and needed to stream like anything to make sure the fans didn’t think we were dead or fighting or something. To be honest, I think the only thing that could make me stop streaming was to break up with George. The thought came out of nowhere, but it didn’t surprise me at all. That probably was the only thing that could make me quit. I waited a few minutes, idly chatting with the viewers as people joined the stream, and then George joined the call, followed quickly by Sapnap and Bad. 

“Hey, guys!”

“Hi Dream!” George sounded excited as always to hear my voice. I smiled fondly as I heard his familiar accent, kind of glad I didn’t have a facecam ever. George would prefer that I did sometimes, but I would really rather not do that. I’m just too expressive for my own good. 

We started up the world, started playing, started building new things. I was constructing a new tower, from which to watch the world over which I ruled, or so said the chat. George was trying to mess with me from the bottom, like always. 

Normal behavior for George. 

I was only half-listening to what he was saying, just relaxing in the soothing sound of his voice, the blocks placing rhythmically as I built the tower higher and higher. At one point, I decided to interrupt him to ask him something about what I was building. I had completely forgotten we were playing with Sapnap and Bad.

“Hey, George?” 

“Yes, mon amour?” 

“Do you think the stone looks okay with that block, or should I use another?”

“Yeah, I think it’s-”

Our exchange was interrupted by Bad. 

“Wait. George, what did you just call Dream?”

“I called him-” he started to respond, then stopped.

I realized what he had just said. My heart dropped. We weren’t going public yet. We hadn’t even told Sapnap yet, let alone Bad. 

It was a stupid pet name he decided to call me, he had a mental block around saying that he loved me so he just said it in different languages, instead of English. That was easier for him to do. And then it evolved into pet names in other languages, too. He uses quite a few, but I think all he knows in those other languages is how to say “my love”. He uses it a lot, more than he thinks sometimes, and at this point, I think it’s part reflex to respond with one of these phrases in other languages. Which is why that was so totally normal to hear from him. 

But Sapnap didn’t know we were dating, so he didn’t know about the pet names. So that was a surprise to him, to say the absolute least. It was probably bigger than that, to hear it from George of all people. Less of a deal if it had come from me. That’s fairly normal. But it didn’t come from me, it came from George. My mind kept coming back to that. George just called me “my love,” albeit in another language, on stream. On. Stream. 

“I called him mon amour.”

George’s voice was quiet. 

I could hear the fear in his voice. There was no covering this up now.

“Dream.” 

Bad probably wanted an explanation. 

I didn’t say anything. I was watching the chat carefully. 

They had already realized what George said. In front of thousands. It was probably already clipped, already seen by thousands of other people who weren’t on the stream for whatever reason. 

“Dream?” George now sounded concerned. 

“Yeah. Sorry. I’m just… Yeah.” 

“My chat is saying that ‘mon amour’ is French for ‘my love,’ you two,” accused Sapnap, “which would be fairly normal coming from Dream, but coming from George it’s completely unheard of.” 

“And at this point, you wouldn’t believe me if I said I got a dono to say that,” said George. He sounded resigned to this fact. 

“No, not at this point,” answered Sapnap. “I’m not sure if we would even have believed you in the first place.” 

“Great,” George groaned.

“Hey George? Just want to say, I don’t care anymore,” I said, trying to get across that I’m okay with telling everyone, but only if he is. 

“Oh. Um.” 

I don’t think that’s what he was expecting me to say. 

“That’s… You’re doing it,” he suddenly blurts out, surprising me. I hadn’t expected him to be okay with telling everyone. 

“Why do I have to do it? It’s your mess!” I pretend to complain, but the tone of my voice says, very carefully, that I’m totally kidding.

“You have to do it because you’re good at these things!”

“Fine. So we’re actually-”

“I KNEW IT!” Sapnap suddenly blurts out. “I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT!”

“What? I didn’t even finish!”

“But I know what you’re doing to say! You and George are dating, and have been for months!”

“I- yeah, that’s what I was going to say, but-”

“WHAT! You muffins, when were you going to tell us!” Bad was, understandably, kind of upset. 

“We hadn’t figured that out yet, but hey, today’s as good a day as any.”

“Yeah, well. On one hand, oops, on the other hand- oh god the stans, I’m a little scared now,” says George.

In the end, all was well. Even if it was on accident. 

And I'm glad it happened.

**Author's Note:**

> This is soo long. Very different from the previous installments in this collection of one-shots. Also maybe just a little bit of angst. I swore I would never do this. But at this point, I don’t know how to fix it.
> 
> Come say hi on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/reiofsuns)


End file.
